I Should've Known
by palespaceprincess
Summary: Tired of the same old south park fanfic tropes? Then follow me as I write how I think the South park gang grows up, and enter high school. They'll face friendship, drama, relationships, adventures, and I have a few twists up my sleeve. I'm trying to stay as canon as possible.
Today was the day.

The first day of high school was one of the most nerve racking days in a teenagers life. It was the start of drama, relationships, backstabbing, and growing up. It had been a long five years since the Ads had taken over. The small town in Colorado, otherwise known as South park, had been busy growing and rebuilding.

The kids of South Park were about to start high school. A lot had changed in these five years. Friendships grew stronger, as relationships had gotten weaker.

Our story starts with a fifteen year old Stan Marsh. His appearance had been one of the things that differed from the others. Stan stood at 5'7, an inch shorter than his girlfriend Wendy. His body was as average as a body could be. Stan's face was full of terrible acne. Sharon claimed it was because of his hair. He kept it in his face, causing the oils to sink into the young boys skin. Stan's fashion sense hadn't changed at all. He had gotten his ears pierced the year before, as he still wore his signature hat.

Stan wasn't thrilled about high school starting. Shelly had definitely scared him with her horror stories about the school. Kyle had told him she was lying, which was probably true, but Stan still had it in the back of his mind that he was entering hell.

He wasn't so worried for his other friends though.

Stan's super best friend Kyle Broflovski, had grown up more handsomely than anyone could imagine. His hair had tamed down over the years, now cut much shorter. Kyle's freckles seemed to fade, along with his green eyes. He stood in at 5'8, his body less lanky than Stan's. Kyle's family was as close as ever. His dad started his own lawyers office. Thank god he had grown as a person, no longer being a stingy lawyer.

Kenny McCormick, like many others, had hit a growth spur over the summer. The last time he checked his height, he was 6'1. Unlike the other boys, Kenny had matured much faster than he would've liked. With his father passing away in a drunken car accident, Kenny and Kevin were the main providers for their house hold. At fourteen Kenny had gotten a job, and began helping around the house. Now with his height, he could easily pass for an eighteen year old. His hair nice but messy, as his blue eyes always seemed to sparkle. Kenny also had beaten the others at a built body. He worked out on the weekends, and it paid off big time.

Eric Cartman was still pretty much the same as he was when he was 10. Stan had always heard that people loose their baby fat by fifteen, in this case Cartman was the opposite. His height made up for his fatness, he was 6'0. Cartman was the first to hit his growth spur when they turned thirteen. It did make him appear slightly slimmer than before, but his mother said he still weighted the same 300 pounds he did when he was short. Cartman still slicked his hair to the side, his eyes almost identical to Kenny's. The annoying part was he still was a big brat. Stan's group of friends still loved him though. It'd be hard to imagine him any different.

Stan thought his friends had turned out much more interesting than himself. Believe it or not, they were not the popular kids in school. That title belonged to Craig Tuckers group, or as they like to call it, 'gang'.

Craig Tucker was known as the 'Gay space nerd'. This confused Stan sometimes, because why would someone like Craig have more friends than himself? Craig was the shortest boy in the school, around 5'3. He wore the ugliest braces Stan had ever seen. Green mixed with blue and red rubber bands. Craig still wore his hat, it looking really worn by now. He was really bone-y looking to. Kyle told Stan he was just envious of him. He did examine him more than anyone else.

As for Craig being 'gay', he was still dating Tweek. Stan didn't believe their relationship was real at all. After the first year of them being together, people stopped caring about it. Stan had never seen them kiss, hug, make out, or even use cute pet names. He tried calling out Tweek, but the blonde still claimed to be dating Craig.

If you saw Tweek Tweak these days, you wouldn't believe it was him. He was the same height as Kenny, 6'1. Ever since that day Craig and Tweek got 'together', he stopped all his shaking. His nervous break downs rarely occurred these days. If Stan was being honest, he'd say Tweek had gotten better looking as he got older. His dark brown eyes seemed to get bigger, almost the same size of his gauges in his ears. Stan still had no idea how Clyde had convinced him to get those. Tweek's hair was still all over the place, but at least he learned how to button his shirt correctly. Tweek also joined the drama department in middle school. He gotten close with Bebe there.

Clyde Donovan was a different story. He was 5'8, and always changing. Clyde had turned into a follower, always following the latest trends and fads. One day he'd be all about sports, the next he'd be auditioning for the school play. Kenny liked to call him a wild card. His hair still styled the same way he did as a child, and his hazel eyes duller than ever. His dad and sister had moved away. Clyde threw a fit, not wanting to leave Craig and Token behind. Eventually the Tuckers decided to take in the boy so he didn't have to leave. Some days Stan wished he did leave.

This part was what puzzled Stan the most. If you visited South park for just one day, and met everyone, you'd assume Token was the leader of their group.

Token Black knew everyone in town, even kids older than the rest. He was on the football team, student council every year, and even one time got his parents to pay for a field trip for their class. Token was 6'0, and very attractive. His jaw line looked like it could cut you if you touched it. Tokens dark eyes and skin seemed to glow when the sun was out. He was no doubt the most attractive boy in their grade.

Now you assume the hot boy would also be a jerk, but no! Token was like a mother to his friends. He bought them things they needed, let them crash at his place if they needed, and was always their when you needed him. Great right? Wrong. It meant Stan had to hold onto Wendy's arm a little tighter than usual when he was near. Almost every girl wanted him.

Butters and Jimmy seemed to grow closer over the years as well. Stan considered them their own little group.

Jimmy Valmer was still a 'master' in comedy. He'd tell jokes often, and it seemed to brighten everyone's day. At least sometimes. He still used his crutches, but standing straight, he was around 5'9. Jimmy's speech had gotten much more clearer, he rarely stutters anymore. The only time it really happens is when he gets excited about something.

Butters Stotch hasn't changed to much either. He was still the lovable Bisexual blonde. He was 5'5, and his eyes were a deep dark blue. Butters still had the scar from the ninja star on down his right eye. Stan thinks it makes him look badass, but in a cute way. He still wanted to hang out with Stan and the gang but had been straying off. Butters had also gained a little weight, giving him little love handles and some chub on his face. Kenny says Butters wears it better than Eric.

The only thing Stan could think about right now was sleep. It was technically the first day of school. Being 1 a.m and all. Stan was thinking on how all his friends had changed over the years. It made him miss the good ole days.

He needed rest, or he was going to look like hell one their first day. With that, Stan shut his eyes and dreamed about the big day.


End file.
